1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to skeletal frame building structures and more particularly to a simple framework for greenhouses, cold frames, storage sheds and the like formed from interlocking tubular elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common in the prior art to construct small greenhouses, cold frames for protecting plants, and similar structures in an extended arcuate configuration using pipes or tubes as skeletal frame elements. Known structures, for example as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,798,851, 3,892,094, and 3,987,622, have required complicated and expensive fittings for joining the structural elements which require skilled workmen for assembly. Additionally, such structures are designed for permanent installations.
Commonly available shelters are too complex and expensive for the homeowner and the small gardener. There exists a need for a simple, low-cost shelter that can be assembled quickly by an unskilled person without tools that does not require footings or foundations, and that can be easily disassembled and moved. Applications of such shelters include: small greenhouses; utility storage shelters; vehicle garages; swimming pool covers; sun shades; and temporary warehouses.